Dafuq!
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Mamori berjalan dengan gaun putih panjang yang cantik. Ia menggandeng seorang pria tampan dengan wajah berseri. Tapi bukan Hiruma orangnya. Dan akhirnya, rasa penyesalan terus terukir dihatinya dan merusak akalnya. Penyesalan itu emang selalu dateng belakangan setan! / Diem lu author sialan! Lalu cerita sialan macam apa ini?/ kalau dibaca dijamin sehat (?) RnR please?


Summary : Mamori berjalan dengan gaun putih panjang yang cantik. Ia menggandeng seorang pria tampan dengan wajah berseri. Tapi bukan Hiruma orangnya. Dan akhirnya, rasa penyesalan terus terukir dihatinya dan merusak akalnya. Penyesalan itu emang selalu dateng dibelakang setan! / Diem lu author sialan! Lalu cerita sialan macam apa ini?/ kalau dibaca dijamin sehat (?) RnR please?

Disclaimer: semua juga tau kalau ini punya emak saya#plak! Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Rated: T

Genre: Humor, Parody

Warning: OOC, typo, dan agak bikin mual dibagian akhir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiruma POV**

Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya yang setiap hari selalu memegang sapu, kemoceng, menyandang kain lap dipundaknya dan menggenakan daster lusuh selutut (kok jadi lebih mirip peran babu disenetron Indonesia ya? Abaikan!)

Disetiap waktuku, aku tidak pernah bosan memandangnya. Setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, setiap tahun, setiap dasawarsa, setiap… (udah! Kebanyakan sialan!)

Ya, dialah wanita itu. Kobayakawa Sen-

_Cut! _(author : inget ya, ini bukan yaoi Hiruma!) _Action!_

Ya, dialah wanita itu. Anezaki sialan Mamori. Babu dari hasil babu yang kudapat dari para babu-babu yang temenan sama babu yang kubabuin dan yang punya bakat jadi babu (?)

"Hiruma-kun!" suara indah itu menyadaranku dari lamunan dunia yang fana ini (what?)

"Hn?"

"Maaf Hiruma-kun. Besok aku tidak bisa pulang lama. Sepupuku dari Medan dateng main kesini (dari Medan? Waw! Fantastik bebeh!)

"Terus aku harus peduli sialan?"

_Aku nggak mau kau pulang duluan sialan! Biasakan kita puleng bareng sambil pegangan tangan dibawah matahari terbenam? Ya, seperti telenovela-telenovela itu! _Ya, inilah alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ya, sebagai chara paling ganteng di EY21, gua kan gengsi ngomong gituan! (what the?)

"_Mou _Hiruma-kun! Aku memaksa!" mata manger sialan ini benar-benar membius badanku. Belum lagi aroma tubuh _vanilla_nya. Sialan! Kok gua malah jadi mau bok*r gini sih mikirin bau manis sialan itu?

"Kau mau apa kalau aku mencegahmu sialan?"

"Aku akan mengancammu!" mata manager sialan itu menantang. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa wanita sialan ini bisa berani denganku. Sejak aku lahir sampai menangis didunia menyedihkan ini, belum pernah ada yang berani padaku. Ibu sialan itupun takut padaku! (author : poor Hiruma)

"Yasudah!"

"Kau yakin?" wajah manger sialan itu tampak kaget, bisa kau bayangkan betapa manisnya dia? (author : enggak!)

"Kalau begitu, kutarik lagi kata-kataku!"

"Eh tidak jangan. Makasih Hiruma!" manager sialan itu tiba-tiba memeluk lenganku manja. Kulitnya yang putih dan lembut itu sukses membuatku merona setangah hidup. Berusaha aku sembunyikan wajah ini dengan wajah _poker face_nya Sasuke. Detak jantungku sudah semakin menggila. Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya, menciumnya dan mem*piiip*nya (author : harus disumpel berapa juta sih elu biar rada sopan dikit?)

"Aku pulang duluan ya? Bye Hiruma-kun" aku hanya tersenyum singkat. Bagiku, melihatnya senyumnya saja sudah cukup buatku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindunginya dan menjaganya (author : ginikan enak sih ngomongnya. Gentleman!)

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

.

**Bertahun-tahun-tahun-tahun-tah*plak kemudian**

Hari ini, adalah hari kebahagiaan sialan baginya. Saat lonceng sialan yang menyebalkan itu berdentangan kencang, saat orang-orang sialan itu datang dengan senyuman sialannya, saat bunga-bunga sialan itu bertaburan. Saat ini, aku memang menunggu saat sialan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkan suasana sialan yang bahagia ini.

Mataku terbelak saat melihat manager sialan itu keluar dari pintu gereja. Cantiknya luar biasa sialan!

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dia benar-benar cantik. Gaun putih sialan yang menempel erat ditubuh mungilnya, mahkota kecil yang bertengger di tatanan rambutnya yang tergulung rapi, bahkan wajahnya yang tidak diberi apapun tidak mengurangi kecantikan sialannya sedikit pun.

Tapi bukan aku! Bukan aku yang ada disampingnya sekarang, bukan aku yang berjalan dialtar itu bersamanya, bukan bersamaku dia menukar cincin pernikah itu. Rambut liar sialan itu mengambilnya dari tanganku.

Tapi aku mengerti, memang bukan aku yang bisa membahagiakannya, melidunginya, atau menjaganya. Nyatanya, sekarang aku tidak bisa didekatnya. Apapun yang ada diatas sana ternyata tidak memilihku untuk melindungi manager ahh.. wanita cantik sialan itu.

Tapi asal dia bahagia..

Asal dia tersenyum…

Asal dia bisa menghilangkan sedihnya…

Asal dia bisa selalu dikelilingi orang yang bisa melindunginya…

Aku tidak apa. Walau aku sendiri dan harus terluka, itu bukan masalah buatku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, akan kukorbankan apapun untuknya!

Termasuk hatiku,

Hati sialan ini

Yang bertahun-tahun mencintainya,

Hati sialan yang remuk ini!

Dari jauh, aku bisa melihat wanita itu tersenyum, memeluk suaminya. Wajah cantiknya benar-benar tak bisa kulupakan. Tidak akan pernah!

Aku melangkah gontai, tak tau arah tujuan. Pikirankan menerawang jauh, tapi entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Otak sialan ini mungkin lelah. Saat pandanganku mulai kabur, saat badanku kaku dan tak dapat bergerak, saat kepala ini sudah siap membentur tanah, cahaya terang datang dari arah kanan.

BRUAKH!

.

.

.

"aduh sialan!"

"bangun kebo sampah! Kita telat nih"

"hah?"

"cepetan mandi! Nggak usah makan, biar lu mati membusuk dipojokan sana dasar sampah! Aku tunggu kau dibawah!"

Mimpi!

Sialan, mimpi sialan! Mimpi macam apa tadi? Tapi aku bernafas lega. Setidaknya yang diatas sana masih melihatku dan mungkin akan memilihku. Tak akan kubiarkan rambut sialan itu mengambilnya.

Aku lah yang akan membuatnya bahagia,

Yang akan berjalan di altar suci sialan itu bersamanya,

Yang berdiri disampingnya,

Yang akan saling menukarkan cincin pernikahan sialan itu,

Yang akan ada disampingnya dan menjaganya,

Yang akan selalu ada bersamanya

Sampai mati…

"Eh sampah! Ngapain lu bermonolog kayak orang gila! Cepet mandi!"

"Tunggu _dread _sialan!"

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya nggak mau buat _sad ending  
_Kasian Hiruma *peluk Hiruma, digampar Mamori

Ngomong-ngomong saya sudah selesai UN! Senengnya luar biasa WAW!

Ide ini saya dapatkan waktu lagi ujian UN Kimia, dimana soalnya mengharuskan saya membuka kertas kecil yang ada dikantong saya *taulah apa maksud saya... Karya karena bahagia luar biasa karena lepas dari sangkar UN!

oh iya, cerita ini sempat menyandung masalah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba FF ini terhapus dari peredaran. hiks!

Bagaimana? Aneh kah?  
saya mohon di reviews ya? Sungguh, ini untuk menunjang masa depan saya (?)


End file.
